The Sarcophagus
The Sarcophagus is the fifteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Project Freelancer *Freelancer Agent New York *Freelancer Agent Carolina *Freelancer Agent Washington *Freelancer Agent Maine *Freelancer Agent Texas *The Director *The Counselor *F.I.L.S.S. *Four Seven Niner Others *Several soldiers *Two Insurrection soldiers Plot Team A successfully make it inside the Vault. Carolina tells them to be on the lookout for the Sarcophagus, and other things they could use. Maine picks up a Brute Shot to use, with Wash telling him its a good look for him. York alerts the team of an enemy patrol coming in. Wash comes over and tells Carolina he's found the markings but that its in a giant case. York tells them of an escape route being a helipad on the roof. Carolina says she'll radio for evac but wonders how they'll get a container that size to the roof. She mentions a window washer lift on the building and asks York to locate it. York, sarcastically as he is right next to it, says he'll try. Carolina loads the container onto the lift and has Maine grab onto a rope connected to it. She tells him to jump, in order to pull the lift up to the roof, and that he'll be fine. Maine says it's too high but she kicks him out the window anyway. The lift goes flying up, with Maine hurtling down. He drops past two soldiers in front of a window and one asks if he heard a noise. The other replies it was the sound of him being an idiot to which the first says "Yea your probably right... dick-biscuit." The lift reaches the roof breaking the lift and sending the container on the roof unharmed. Maine is able to get onto a ledge safely but confronts some soldiers. York tells them the package is secure. Wash begins to grow scared for the soldiers confronting Maine, noting his size and his recently acquired Brute Shot but Carolina tells him not to worry. All of a sudden, some Insurrection soldiers break down the door. Wash and Carolina quickly deal with the soldiers with only one remaining. He makes a bold entrance prompting Wash to ask "What the fuck's up with this guy?". He then fires his flamethrower causing Wash and Carolina to take cover. They begin to open fire, however the soldier has bullet proof armor and he continues to fire at them. Wash throws a grenade at him, but it goes off in the flames. Carolina begins to fire at him again and he fires at her. The Covenant weapons on the table covering Carolina begin to overheat and explode, sending her back. Wash grabs a Fuel Rod Cannon and fires at the soldier. However the round bounces instead of exploding at the soldier's feet, causing Wash to question who would make such a gun and saying: "This is the worst gun ever. Of all time." Carolina then pushes him out of the oncoming fire and tells him to stay low. She runs along, dodging the soldier's flame, eventually jumping on to a Banshee hanging from the ceiling. She fires at the soldier to get his attention. He fires at her, causing the ropes holding the Banshee up to burn. She sticks a grenade in the Banshee causing it to explode and hit the soldier, knocking him over. A Gravity Hammer lands near Carolina and she throws it at the soldier as he was beginning to get up, killing him. Wash and Carolina go outside the room and meet up with York. They reach the roof only to discover Tex tapping with what looked like a bomb. Carolina realizes she was the one who blew up the Oil Rig back at the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility and questions her. All of a sudden Insurrectionists surround them and have them drop their weapons. One has York disable the "bomb" but York reveals it to be a transmitter. The soldier asks "To transmit what?" The view changes to the Mother of Invention. F.I.L.S.S. tells the Director the target is locked and The Director orders her to fire on the building. The lead Insurrectionist soldier suddenly realizes that Carolina and Tex are gone. He begins to demand where they are and doesn't notice Carolina and Tex behind him, who had used their respective color change and camouflage abilities to take out the Insurrectionists. York hands the transmitter to the soldier and runs. Mother of Invention fires her MAC cannon, blowing a massive hole down the center of the building. Tex notices a Pelican coming in and takes a jetpack from a dead soldier. She kicks the Sarcophagus off the building and jumps off herself. Still on the roof, Carolina, York, and Washington jump off it as the building caves in from behind them. They are fired upon by a Hornet but Wash takes it out. He rides the Sarcophagus during the freefall and Tex, using her jetpack, kicks it into the Pelican hatch with him. She has Four Seven Niner leave York and Carolina to take it back to Command. Carolina asks York if they should have had a fallback plan, in which he asks where Maine is. They land on his Warthog, which was speeding under them. They drive through a tunnel as the building collapses. They continue to drive, avoiding slower moving cars along the way. Inside the Pelican, Four Seven Niner tells command the package is secure. Wash tries to make small talk with Tex, until she tosses aside her jetpack and jumps out the Pelican. Transcript Gallery Maine discovers his Bruteshot.png|Maine obtains his iconic Brute Shot. Maine's gets his Brute shot.png|"That's a good look." York on roof.png|York informs his team Maine and Carolina.png|Maine secures the rope Don't be such a baby.png|Carolina kicks Maine off. The package is here.png|"The package is secure." Wash and Carolina fire.png|Wash & Carolina aim. Wash & Carolina 2.0.png|Wash and Carolina stay alert. Flamethrower dude.png|Insurrection soldier with flamethrower WTF is up with this guy.png|"What the fuck is with this guy?" Flamethrower shark guy.png|Soldier fires Wash spots fuel rod gun.png|Wash spots Fuel Rod Cannon This is the worst gun ever, of all time.png|Who designs a gun that bounces?! Carolina showing off.png|Carolina jumps off ship Carolina camoflauged.png|Carolina uses her camoflauge Director with Counselor inside MOI.png|The Director & Counselor inside Mother of Invention Insurrection soldier about to die.png|Oh, son of a- Building shot.png|Building is hit Wash, York & Carolina escape.png|York, Wash, & Carolina escape Wash, York & Carolina dive.png|York, Carolina, & Wash in freefall Carolina stays on target.png|"Stay on target!" Building collapses.png|Building collapses Badass Chupathingy.png|Maine to the rescue Wash & Tex 2.0.png|"Jetpacks huh?" Tex ditches Wash.png|Tex ditches Wash Trivia *Wash uses the "Worst ever... of all time again in this episode. However this time rather than talking about throws he is speaking of a weapon, The Fuel Rod Cannon. *Maine gains his iconic Brute Shot in this episode. *If you listen closely enough you could hear Maine say "Too Hard" to Carolina before being kicked off the window *The song playing during the freefall is a remix of "Talking That Shit." It was originally used by Rooster Teeth in the short Unusual suspects. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9